Interrogation Tactics
by jhoom
Summary: Mass kink fill. Shepard finds Garrus' old C-Sec cuffs and decides to use them to her advantage and find out why Garrus has been avoiding her. M for smutty goodness.


**AN:** Fill for an old mass kink prompt. As always, M rating for sexy situations. Just an FYI, this is a little longer than my usual one-shots and its got a little bit of playfulness, a little bit of dub-con, and a little bit of angst. Written over the course of a week, so please let me know how it flows. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Interrogation Tactics<strong>

Shepard didn't understand it at all. She may not be the "barbie" type as Jack so eloquently put it, but she was still rather attractive. Maybe not as curvy as Miranda or as sleek as Kasumi and Tali, but she had an athletic build that she knew a lot of guys found attractive. Not once had she had problems getting her fair share of men, especially ones she wanted. So it was a little off-putting when Garrus had outright refused her advances.

Sure, there was the whole "we're different species" thing. That turian bastard had played the "closer to home" card when he turned her down. Nothing but a disguised "thanks but no thanks" when it came right down to it.

She might not be the hottest girl around, she may not be a turian, but goddammit no one said no to Commander Shepard.

She really hoped it wasn't a wounded ego thing. She'd always hoped she was better than that. But something about this didn't sit right with her. Garrus had said on _multiple_ occasions that he trusted her, that he'd follow her into hell (again), that she was his only real friend left in the universe, etc etc etc. Hell, she wouldn't have even brought up the whole thing if she'd thought he'd say no. She'd seen the way he'd look at her during a fire fight. How his hands would linger when he pulled her behind cover. The way he rolled his eyes whenever Thane called her Siha. She wasn't imagining all that.

Was she?

It'd been bugging her for the past week. She should really let it go. She had bigger things to worry about. More important things to do than wonder why Garrus Vakarian didn't want to sleep with her. Though of course, it didn't seem to change the fact that she found herself heading in the direction of the Main Battery. Again.

Fuck. This was getting ridiculous. And awkward. Verrrry awkward.

She hadn't quite talked herself into going back to her quarters when the door opened. Thankfully, the Battery was empty.

"I guess I should just_.._."_ go back to my quarters... get some food from the Mess... check with Kelly for messages..._ "... snoop around."

Normally she'd feel guilty about going through her crew's private effects. But normally she wasn't sexually frustrated with one of her best friends. So really, _his_ fault.

Plus, he didn't even lock any of his shit. That's like asking for people to go through it.

_Ex-cop my ass, _she thought as she got started.

For the first time, she was actually glad Garrus had decided to bunk here instead of the Crew Quarters. Made it easier to go through the couple crates under his cot without the constant fear of some random crewman walking in on her. Just, you know... Garrus. But she was still pissed off at him. She was so friggin' sure he was lying to her or at the very least hiding _something_. And she was just as sure (at least, she really hoped) she'd find some sort of clue as to what was really going on.

She sighed in frustration as she kicked a thoroughly boring crate back against the bulkhead. Just a couple pairs of neatly folded civvies and a bunch of gun magazines, all of them obviously well read. _Really_, Garrus? Not even _one_ issue of Fornax? God, maybe he was just some sort of weird, sexless wonder. That would just be... disappointing. Total waste of a perfectly good piece of ass.

By now she was pretty sure there was nothing interesting or particularly helpful. But she still pulled the last crate out and opened it. Maybe she'd get lucky and there'd be a severed head or a lucky krogan foot in there or... well, anything would be better than another calibration manual.

When she pulled back the lid and saw them, her eyes lit up and a smile spread over her lips, a girlish squeal of delight barely suppressed.

Oh. My. _God_. This was going to be _so_ much fun.

* * *

><p>Usually he wasn't this restless. He could spend hours and hours at his console or his post without feeling the slightest inclination to move. It's what made him such a damn good sniper. But lately, Garrus felt like he couldn't stand being still.<p>

He pretended it was cabin fever. Told himself that to make him feel better whenever he started pacing in the Battery or wandering the ship. You know. The type of cabin fever that starts when your commanding officer propositions you for a night in her quarters before risking your lives for the good of the galaxy. The incurable type.

His talons twitched over his console. He'd probably done a good mile worth of wandering before he'd made his way back. Somehow trying to clear his head hadn't done anything but make it worse. But of course it was worse. He'd spent the whole time thinking about Shepard. And how, brilliant as he was, he'd decided to turn her down.

Again, Garrus' talons twitched spasmodically. Dammit.

As if on cue, he heard the door behind him slide open. Greeeat. Garrus didn't need to look to know it was the Commander. He just wasn't in the mood to play it cool and fake his way through their usual small talk.

"Shepard, I don't really have time right now." Reluctantly, he started to turn around. "I've got these cali-"

The last thing he saw was the butt of a rifle and a blinding light before total darkness...

His blackout ended as abruptly as it started. When he came to, at first he wasn't even sure if he was conscious or still knocked out. He tried to open his eyes but found some unknown source of pressure keeping them tightly shut. Silently, he tried his arms only to find them securely bound behind his back, twisted at an odd angle that hurt his shoulders when he exerted himself.

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

Blue Suns? Eclipse? Blood Pack? Geth? Collectors? ... Cerberus?

His breathing started to pick up in his efforts to keep his panic in check. He'd obviously become too complacent. Was too trusting of the crew and his surroundings if he didn't even see this coming. And now he was Spirits knew where about to have Spirits knew what done to him.

Something cool and smooth brushed up against his good cheek and he jerked reflexively. Well. They definitely knew he was conscious now. Add that to the list of things going in his captor's favor.

But the last thing Garrus was prepared for was the gentle breathe that rolled along his mandible, tickled his plates. Then a short inhalation and a quiet, "Garrus."

He jerked again as he recognized her voice brush against his skin. "Sh- Shepard," he croaked out.

What... What the fuck.

"Shhh, it's okay." He'd never felt less soothed in his life.

"Commander," he snapped, half surprising himself with how harsh it sounded, "What the hell are you doing?"

She chuckled slightly. He could still feel her breath on his skin, but it was more distant now. Too late he realized he'd missed the chance to head butt her. He couldn't help the growl that started building. Knocking him out and tying him up, then laughing about it. Fucking humiliating. "And what's so damn funny?" he flung each word with procession, as if they could actually cut through her as they struck.

She chuckled again. "I've got you tied to a terminal and you're still calling me 'Commander.' I think that's a little too formal for this sort of situation."

Suddenly enraged, Garrus started flailing against his restraints. Of all the people in the universe, why the fuck did it have to be the one he trusted most who did this to him? His fury echoed off the bulkheads and around the room as he grunted and pulled and nearly dislocated his left shoulder in an attempt to get free. But as hard as he flung himself in any direction, the metal encircling his wrists wouldn't give.

"Try all you want, but those are C-Sec issue cuffs. Pretty sure they're made for restraining enraged turians." He tried another quick pull before acknowledging that he probably wasn't going to break free. At least not yet. "Granted," she added, seeming to pace in front of him, "most of those turians are probably drunk."

"Where the hell did you get C-Sec cuffs-"

"Garrus, where would I get C-Sec _anything_?"

He paused, dumbfounded for a second. "... You went through my stuff?"

"Bingo."

"... _What_?"

He could almost hear her rolling her eyes. "Don't fret your pretty little head about it. Doesn't matter where I got the cuffs. What matters is what we're going to do next."

The silence that followed that suggestive little statement turned his blood to liquid nitrogen. "And... what exactly... are we going to do now... ?"

Again, her light chuckle. The one that he usually found endearing and now found utterly maddening. "Now? Now we're going to play a game."

"A game?" he deadpanned. "You seem to have me at a slight disadvantage."

"Oh Garrus, lighten up. It's not like I'm going to kill you or anything."

"Well now I'm completely comforted. That makes it so much easier to ignore the fact that I'm still handcuffed."

"And blindfolded. Don't forget blindfolded." If turians could grit their teeth, Shepard was pretty sure that's what he'd be doing right now.

She took a moment to admire her handiwork. It took the mercs of Omega how long to get him cornered in that building? And here she got him tied up and on his ass in less than an hour. Either those mercs were incompetent or... well, okay, they were definitely incompetent. Still. Good job Shepard.

It's not like she had a thing for bondage. On the contrary, she'd punched the last guy who had suggested it to her. In retrospect, that was quite possibly because it was a pickup line at a sleazy Citadel bar... But _this_? This was definitely a turn on. Having this huge mass of turian muscle, this creature streamlined by evolution to kill and then molded by years of training to do it even better, pretty much helpless in front of her. Now she thought she was starting to get the appeal of handcuffs.

Garrus' agitation was nearly palpable at this point. His toes were twitching almost rhythmically and his breathing had increased to the point where he'd be hyperventilating if he were human. Fun as it might be to gloat, she should probably just get down to business and put the poor guy out of his misery. Make it worth his while to be tied up and under her control.

"Here's what we're going to do," she said suddenly, closing the small space between them. She loved the way he flinched backwards at her voice. "I'm going to ask you a question, and you're going to tell me the answer. If I think you're telling me the truth, you'll be rewarded. If I think you're lying to me, well... it won't be pleasant."

"Shepard, I've _never_ lied to you before. I don't see why the hell you'd lower yourself to this sort of tactics-" Whatever more he was about to say was drowned by the feel of metal being forced into his mouth. He heard the sound of a safety being disengaged. Yeah, that was definitely a pistol. While he had always been confident that Shepard would never hurt him, he'd always been just as sure she'd never knock him out and tie him up for her own sadistic purposes. He wasn't ready to call her bluff just yet.

"Come on, Vakarian, let's not start this with me shooting you full of concussive rounds. Turian or not, it's gonna leave a mark."

The gun disappeared and he spat slightly. He hoped his scowl was just as menacing with the blindfold on.

"We'll begin with something easy." The way her voice hinted at 'playful banter' wanted to make him scream. "Why oh why does Garrus Vakarian still keep his C-Sec cuffs?"

All the fake explanations about Citadel protocol and sentimental value ran through his head. All the fantasies about their positions being reversed flashed before his eyes, fantasies that he'd done the better part of two years ignoring. Instead what made it to his lips was a cold, "None of your damn business."

That laugh again. That fucking laugh. Taunting him from a few feet away. He'd kill to make her swallow that damn laugh. "I think I can let that one slide," was the only response she gave.

He already had a witty, horribly sarcastic reply ready to go. He'd opened his mouth and everything. But he completely forgot it as something soft and warm slid into his lap, straddling him but with only a teasing amount of contact. It was like getting the wind knocked out of him. It was like getting dunked in freezing water. It was like walking down a set of stairs and missing the last step.

And that was when he realized he didn't have any armor on.

"What are you- Shepard- stop-" Her hands were on his chest, pulling down the zipper on his under armor. He kept jerking away from her touch, his mind refusing to let his body give in to her.

"Shhh, Garrus." Not as playful anymore. He imagined her reaction as she looked at his alien skin. Had she ever seen this much turian flesh before? Would she still be on top of him when she saw the way the light reflected off him-

"Sheppparrd," he hissed as her felt her drag her fingers down his chest, pressing into his plates. Too many fingers. Too small and too many. Nails too dull to draw blood but playfully making shallow indentations as they traced the lines of his torso. She was going to drive him fucking crazy.

"You like that?"

"D- don't _do_ that." Her hands disappeared but she didn't get up. He tried not to miss the feel of her fingers.

"You trust me, right Garrus?"

"Most of the time," he admitted. "Up until today."

"You like me, don't you Garrus? Even if you don't have 'feelings' for me, I've got to be one of your favorite people."

She squeezed her thighs around his when he didn't answer her immediately. "Maybe."

"Then what's the problem?"

"What problem?"

"Why don't you want to sleep with me?"

"You're human." Reflex reaction, no thought put into his response. Already ready to go.

"Ouch, Garrus. Little xenophobic of you, don't you think?" She made sure her tone stayed light and playful, but there was an underlying hurt there. Just like there was an underlying truth in his answer. Fears about ruining their friendship she could get him to overcome. Disgust at her alien body was insurmountable. "Way to discriminate against a large number of the galaxy's women," she joked. Hoped it _sounded_ like a joke too.

He grunted in response. He knew what he'd said ("You're human"). He knew what she'd heard ("You're not turian"). And he knew what he meant ("I'm not human"). He couldn't help but feel bad, even in their present circumstances, that he'd made her think the inadequacy was hers, but he'd heard enough about human-turian encounters to know that there was a good chance of him physically hurting her. Fellow turians bragging about how they'd made their partners bleed and bruise. Which was _completely_ unacceptable to him. Better a little emotional damage than broken limbs or, Spirits forbid, a fatal allergic reaction.

"I think you're not giving me a fair shot," she said. "I think we could still have some fun."

He grunted again. _Don't tempt me, Shepard._

"You've got to at least admit, that if there were one human that'd you'd be willing to consider, it'd be me." _Don't hear the doubt in my voice._

His grunt was a little softer this time. Not quite an admission, but not a denial.

He didn't budge when he heard her undo her own clothes. Didn't pull away when she leaned in. Couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath as he felt her bare skin against his. Let himself take in her scent when she put her cheek against his. Wished he could pull her closer as her hands started massaging his fringe and the back of his neck. Knew he should be stopping her. Knew he'd never stop her.

Shepard had had enough curiosity about turians (and yes, she told herself that it was the generic 'turian' body that she was interested in, and not specifically _this_ turian body) that she'd done some research. Garrus might not indulge in Fornax, but Shepard wasn't afraid to take a peek. And she'd been sure to pay special attention to just how to touch and tease their fringes.

"You like that?" she whispered in his ear as she pressed deeper into a nerve cluster at the base of his skull.

He made a deep rumble in his throat that reminded her of a car engine humming, something so turian but so easily understandable, even with the species gap, that she was surprised when he managed a "No."

"No?" She dug her nails into the same spot and he hissed. "What did I tell you about lying to me?" She dragged her fingers along the edge of his cowl, barely touching him. He shivered as the ghosts of her hands worked their way forward. His whole body was tense and arched forward slightly, like a man who was _really_ uncomfortable or a man who was trying _really_ hard not to enjoy something. "I think I'm going to have to _punish _you."

"Stop- you shouldn't be- Shepard- _please_-" He knew he was giving himself away. His wasn't the voice of someone who wanted this to end. Just someone afraid of where it was going. Spirits, he wished he could just _look_ at her. _See_ her and get an idea of what she was _doing_. But the mischievous (and probably a little nervous) smile that had just started to form on the Commander's face would have only been a distraction as her hands trailed lower and pulled away more of his body suit.

The landscape of the turian body was admittedly quite different from that of humans. The smoothness of his lower abdomen would have come as quite a shock… if in her research she hadn't come across a couple vids. Vids that told her exactly where to look to find the line between his protective plates. Were very suggestive of how to stroke and massage the sensitive area, to make the plates shift…

"How about this?" she asked.

He barely could articulate a response, and even when he tried, it was in sub-tones and clicks that didn't mean a damn thing to her. Well, except that they loosely translated to, "Yes, ma'am, I definitely like _that_."

It took a good minute for him to finally give in. The longest minute of his life (aside from possibly the minute between hearing Shepard had died and understanding the meaning of those words). But he couldn't keep his plates from loosening.

He held his breath as his cock slid into Shepard's welcoming hand, and then those fingers went back to work. His talons flexed against the cuffs, wishing he had the power to shatter them and stop Shepard from fucking _teasing_ him. She'd give him a few hard, long strokes before slowing down to a near stop, then starting her torture all over again. Did humans _always_ do this? Fucking merciless species.

Merciless, sex geniuses meant to break his fucking willpower.

"Garrus."

Spirits, was she purposely trying to drive him mad?

"Garrus," she breathed again, slowing down but making sure not to stop. "Answer me."

"Hhhhm?"

"Garrus, we're not done our little game quite yet."

_Game? What game? Spirits, just keep doing whatever the hell you're doing- _

But when he didn't answer, she finally stopped.

Half of him wanted to beg her, to plead for forgiveness for lying before, that he'd do anything, _anything_ to make it up to her if she just _wouldn't stop_, but the other half was listening intently. He felt as much as heard her shift her weight and start pulling at his clothes, trying to get them off. Eventually she gave up trying to pull them out of the way and there was a sharp _ripppppping_ sound that tore through the Battery.

She shifted her weight again, moving off his thighs and onto her knees, a hand resting gently on his shoulder just for balance. Damn turian wasn't going to get off so easily (no pun intended) when he wouldn't even _admit_ he wanted her. Why should he have all the fun, anyway? Wasn't _she_ the one who had started all this? Shouldn't _she_ get more out of it than him?

"Last question... Do you want to fuck me, Garrus?"

"Shepard, I-"

It was his tone more than anything he had said that told her "No." "Your loss," she said before reaching down and grabbing his beautifully tapered cock and positioning it right on her clit. "Goddamn," she muttered as she slowly started to push down, moving in slow circles. She felt him shudder underneath her as she continued to apply pressure, her hand and hips keeping him in place.

At first it might have been meant to torture him, but she soon lost hold of that thought. It was just too damn _good_. Apparently turian cocks were fucking better at manual stimulation than pretty much anything Shepard had ever even _considered_ using. Maybe that's why it took her a while to realize Garrus was panting almost as much as she was, that he would occasionally try to buck into her.

"Last chance." She made another quick circle before continuing. "Garrus- Do you want to fuck me?"

He was straining uselessly against the cuffs, all the while thankful that they were there to stop him from fucking _pounding_ her raw. She was so damn _wet_ and _close_ and using his overly sensitive tip and _dammit of course he wanted to fuck her._ "I… I… _Shepard_…."

"You have to say it." This time back and forth, more pressure than before, her hand closing more tightly around him...

"Yes, dammit."

"Beg."

"Shepard, please please _please_ just… I _can't_… _Please_…"

She moved back slightly and forced her body down. She ignored the strangeness of feeling herself completely around him, and instead she focused on the guttural moan he let out. She didn't give him time to recover, instead moving up and down on him, using his shoulders for leverage to move faster and deeper. No time to take it slow. She was too worked up and had the feeling the poor bastard couldn't take much more either.

He did his best to match her pace, but his upward thrusts were choppy as his feet sought purchase against the polished deck. Her body started to arch into him and her nails were digging into his shoulders, his sleeves barely intact as she squeezed and swore and nearly tore them apart. He forced himself closer to her, nipping at her neck and licking the underside of her jaw. He memorized the way she smelled and tasted and the way she moved on him. Without his sight, everything else seemed enhanced, each experience magnified to the utter reaches of pleasure.

Her movements were becoming more and more erratic. She was so close. Her clit and nipples were nearly rubbed raw against him, but damnit she was so _close_. She just needed a little _more_... She just needed… _something_.

As the realization hit her, she reached behind him and wordlessly released the cuffs.

She was flat on her ass in two seconds flat. Arms pinned above her head, legs secured around his waist, and he was goddamn _hammering_ her before she could even register the change.

"FUCK!" she yelled as he kept going, barely keeping them from sliding across the floor and into the nearest wall.

"Damn right," he snarled, his pace nearly double the intensity hers had been.

He reveled in the string of curses that fell from her lips, the occasional scream and moan, but more importantly the way she yelled his name as she finally fell over the edge into oblivion, echoing around them as a testament to just how fucking _good_ this was.

Garrus only needed a few more thrusts to find his own release. He gave a few more gentle strokes as he finished spilling himself inside of her.

He rolled off of her and pulled off the damn blindfold he'd been too busy to remove before.

"Goddamn, Vakarian. Wish all my interrogations went that well." Shepard chuckled again, blissfully waiting for her heart to calm down and find its usual rhythm. Her eyes slowly drifted shut. She could feel herself nodding off…

She froze as an unmistakable metal _click_ resounded off the walls.

Her eyes snapped open only to see two predatory blues staring at her intently.

"My turn."


End file.
